Conquered
by dax11
Summary: Sequel to Siege. Years later, an unplanned reunion forces a former couple to confront their past decisions and residual feelings for one another.


Content edited. Original on ygallery, including a middle segment that is completely removed from this version.  
This fits with "non-explicit suggestive adult theme," right?

* * *

24 August

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Is that you?"

The raven's eyes peel away from the ice in his stout glass and look over at the ghost from his past approaching from the hotel lobby. "Naruto?"

The blond man smiles wide and takes the stool next to Sasuke. "Hey. It's been a long time."

Sasuke sits back in the seat to have a better look at the man in front if him. "Sure has." He holds the glass tightly around the rim and sloshes the liquid contents.

All smiles and warm mien, Naruto sits himself down in the stool next to Sasuke. "What are you drinking?"

"Crown."

Naruto makes a face at Sasuke's choice in whiskey and raises his finger, ordering a Scotch for himself from the bartender.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, scowling. "You drink that but you won't drink this?"

Naruto shrugs. "What can I say? I'm a man of particular tastes."

"You never had good taste, as I recall."

"I tasted you, didn't I?"

Sasuke stares at him a moment and frowns. "Is that how this is going to go?"

Naruto chuckles and slides his glass closer. "Doesn't have to, I guess." He drinks and turns in his seat to face Sasuke. "So, what are you doing here? Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Yeah, until I can find something to rent. I'm contracted with a couple different companies in the city."

"Doin' what?"

"Solar cells. Installing, calibrating, maintaining. I'm trying to get wind turbines in the area, too."

Naruto leans forward with genuine interest. "How's that going?"

Sasuke sighs and slumps a little. "Slowly. The biggest hurdle is finding the design that is efficient, but more appealing visually. People's main problem is that they're ugly."

"I don't think so. I like turbines and windmills." Naruto grins and knocks his knuckle on the bar. "I must have some Dutch in me."

Sasuke snorts and takes a relaxed sip. He puts the thick glass to the wood with a soft thud and looks back up at Naruto, his hair swishing around his face. "And what about you?"

"I'm a psychological councilor with the police." Naruto sits up proudly, sticking a metaphorical feather in his cap. Excitedly, he kicks the footrest of Sasuke's stool to bring more attention to himself and says, "Sometimes they even consult me on profiling for tough cases."

Sasuke grins, glad that Naruto still has some of the playful, child-like nature he had when they dated. "That's great, Naruto. Sounds like something right up your alley. You like doing it?"

"Yeah. The... Well, some of the city cops have real problems, though. It's not always a fun job." Naruto's eyes go distant and glassy for a few seconds, but he soon pulls himself together and smiles. "Are you here with a team or by yourself?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "It's just me. No one else at my company has done it all before."

Naruto chortles and taps Sasuke on the knee. "And that sounds about right for you. You like what you do?"

"I suppose." Sasuke shrugs and takes another sip, waiting for Naruto to take his turn in the dialogue. But the blond man allows an awkward lull to settle in their conversation. Sasuke stares at the bottles of alcohol stacked behind the bar, continuing to wait. He grimaces as the gap stretches, but he can deal with uncomfortable silence, Naruto was always the chatty one.

Naruto finally takes in his surroundings, looking around curiously. Dim lighting and large leather seats make it feel more like a gentlemen's room at a country club. He can smell the cigar smoke lingering in the air even though none of the people in the hotel bar are smoking. His eyes find one of the speakers in the ceiling and for the first time he notices the music. His face sours and he asks with a sneer, "Why do they play this crap?"

Sasuke's head perks up and his eyes dart around briefly to see what Naruto is talking about. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"This mellow, jazzy, whatever it is. It just makes people more depressed." Naruto's nose crinkles, then he suddenly points at Sasuke. "Elevator music. That's it. Elevator slash hold-on-the-phone music."

Sasuke huffs and looks out over the lounge, noting that there are very few smiles around. He leans his arms on the bar with his drink between his hands. "It's still better than that reggaeton shit you used to listen to."

Naruto leans back and taps Sasuke's knee. "It may be shit, but it's musical sex. It had you stripping for me more than once."

Sasuke grunts, remembering those moments better than he'd like. "I had to do something to distract you so I could turn it off."

Naruto grins and raises his drink to Sasuke. "A fair tradeoff then."

Thinking over the more than occasional times it happened, Sasuke says, "Sounds like something you'd have done on purpose."

"A man never reveals his methods."

"Is that so? A trick you've used before then?"

Naruto grins playfully. "Maybe. But you took it kinda wrong. You're supposed to get into the music and screw with it, not jump me and break the radio."

Sasuke shrugs, feigning apathy regarding the subject. "Whatever worked."

Naruto chortles and muses, "You always were a unique one."

The turn in conversation reminds Sasuke of his insecurities when they were kids in college, when he realized Naruto had so much more experience. Naruto already knew everything to do. And probably without having to search it online. Sasuke rolls his eyes at himself. God, he was such a dork. Curiosity gets the better of him, and despite the awkwardness it may create, Sasuke asks, "How many people were you with before me?"

Naruto sputters, choking a little on his drink. "I thought you didn't want to know that."

"I didn't. But it isn't important anymore, so..." Sasuke shrugs.

Naruto grunts and sets his drink safely aside. "Well, what do you mean? Just messed around with? Had sex with? A real relationship? What are we talking about?"

"All of them."

"Jeez, Sasuke. I hardly remember. I wasn't really keeping track."

Sasuke glances at the blond man sideways. "That many, huh?"

"No, not that many." Naruto sighs and drags his hand over his face. "I guess before we got together I had two or three things that could be called relationships. High school, kid stuff though."

"With girls?"

"Yeah. I had just kinda messed around with guys until I met you."

"How many?"

Naruto grumbles again, not entirely comfortable discussing his sexual history. It's that judgmental thing Sasuke does without actually doing it. He shifts in his seat and says, "Maybe fooled around with half a dozen. Slept with three or four."

Sasuke takes a casual drink, leaning on the bar. "So you weren't a complete whore?"

Naruto chuckles. "Not completely. Wasn't my fault everyone wanted a piece of this."

Sasuke looks away with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto lightly slaps Sasuke's elbow with the back of his hand. "Even you, my virginal slut."

Sasuke shakes his head and suppresses a laugh. He should be offended. If it was anyone else, he'd have walked away, but it's not. It's Naruto. He may be a blond, built, insufferable moron, but Sasuke cannot deny the impact he'd had, how he'd defined Sasuke's life.

Naruto coughs into his hand and scoots back into his seat, giving Sasuke a little more space after that last one. "How about you? How's your sex life been since _moi_?"

Sasuke shrugs again. It's getting harder to pretend these subjects aren't affecting him. "Not sure how to describe it."

"Aw, gimme more than that. Have you just had any random, crazy one night stands?"

"No. I don't do that."

"Yeah, I know. So, how many relationships have you had?"

Sasuke stares at the ice melting in the glass. This lounge is too hot. "I guess three."

"So you have been dating. I don't know if I'm relieved or heartbroken." Naruto tilts his head to the side and asks, "Who were they?"

"I saw a couple guys for a while, and there was a woman I got to know from work. But she got kind of annoying and clingy after a little while so it ended faster than it started."

"What about the men?"

"It ran its course. They weren't really important."

"God, Sasuke. Could you be a little more harsh? Did you ever talk about me that way?"

Sasuke quickly answers, "No." He glances at Naruto, then to the corner of the logo on his napkin. He clears his throat and calmly says, "I never said you were unimportant."

A small smile forms on Naruto's lips. He grabs Sasuke's chair between his legs and tugs it closer across the carpet. "You have always been the most important to me." He stares into Sasuke's black eyes.

The bartender appears and asks, "Can I get either of you anything else?"

Sasuke looks quickly to the side and blurts, "No, thank you."

Naruto grumbles, shaking his head. "Not cool, man." He glares at the young man walking away. Naruto sighs and turns back to his companion.

Sasuke pulls out a cigarette and lights the tip, cupping his hands around it despite the lack of wind.

Naruto does a double-take. "You smoke now?"

Sasuke inhales and grabs the stick between fore- and middle finger. He hangs his head and blows out a stream of smoke. "Only when I'm agitated."

Naruto's narrowed eyes stare at Sasuke's mouth. "So, yes? You're always agitated."

"No, I'm always annoyed. It takes something especially irritating to agitate me."

Naruto glares as Sasuke puffs away, not even trying to hide his displeasure.

Sasuke glances sideways and sucks a deep breath through the burning tobacco. He exhales out the side of his mouth, away from Naruto, and smirks. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke nods and takes one more drag before snuffing it in a crystal ashtray half finished.

A small smile threatens to pull at Naruto's lips, but he doesn't want Sasuke to think he's being smug. Instead, he mimics one of Kakashi's carefree expressions and keeps his tone light. "You always were a considerate bastard."

Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly and releases the held breath up into the air. "You're probably the only one that thinks so. People usually find me standoffish and dispassionate."

"Pfft! They obviously don't know you very well." Naruto waggles his eyebrows and darts his tongue out to wet his lips. "I've seen your passion firsthand."

Sasuke rolls his eyes up, feigning offense. "Outside of sex, could you say the same thing? Do I seem like an emotionally available kinda guy to you?"

"Well, I don't know about all that, but I never thought you were the dead fish everyone else did. _Before_ we hooked up, I saw behind that indifferent mask. And I only got to know you better."

"You know what I allowed you to know."

Naruto wags his finger and shakes his head. "You're not as great an actor as you think. I probably know you better than you know yourself."

Sasuke grunts. "Maybe at one time, but not anymore."

Naruto's blue eyes twinkle and he leans in closer, invading Sasuke's personal space. "The most honest I ever saw you was the first time I had that ass."

Sasuke glares at Naruto's uncouth response. He pushes the blond idiot back over to his side and looks away, searching for his drink.

Naruto smirks, sadistically satisfied that he can still press Sasuke's buttons. Confidently, he reiterates, "I know you well."

"Knew," Sasuke corrects in a biting tone.

"You think people change? I remember you being more cynical."

"I remember _you_ being more optimistic."

"Meh, shit happens. I'm just another bitter asshole now."

Sasuke waves his hand flippantly in the air. "And what could have possibly caused such a turnaround?"

Naruto pauses, seriously studying Sasuke's face. "I'd have to say Dad dying."

Sasuke's smirk immediately drops to a shocked frown. His body tenses as he struggles to recompose himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He looks away briefly, biting his lip. "How'd it happen?"

Naruto stares at his stout glass, tapping his finger against the side. "Brain cancer."

Sasuke's eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Quietly under his breath, he says, "Oh my God."

Naruto snorts humorlessly. "Yeah. He went really quick. I wasn't even there when he passed." Naruto takes a big gulp and hisses as the alcohol burns his insides. "They were together twenty-nine years. It would have been thirty in a few more months." He stares at the leftover ice in his glass. "Pop isn't the same without him." He looks up at Sasuke pointedly.

Still in shock, Sasuke swallows thickly. He shifts in his seat to sit up straighter. Comfort was never his strong point. He coughs in a subdued fashion to clear his knotted throat. "I always liked your parents."

"Yeah, they liked you, too." Naruto scratches absently at his cheek and says obligatorily, "Your parents were... nice."

Sasuke huffs with a sardonic smirk. "You don't have to do that. I know how they are."

"Well, they weren't awful. I guess. Your brother was scarier."

"Hn. Itachi just didn't bother hiding it. He's not two-faced like our mother, but he actually cares unlike our father." Sasuke consciously relaxes his facial expression. Talking about his family always seemed to be a sore subject, but he didn't ever want Naruto to feel bitterness about his family. He presses his fingers into his chest, trying to relieve the ache cracking the ice around his heart. Iruka's death hurts more than he would have expected; he can only imagine how hard Naruto took it.

"You should have heard the fit Dad threw when I told him we broke up. He just got louder when I told him why." Naruto smiles forlornly.

"No relationship lasts forever." Sasuke immediately winces. Fuck, that didn't come out right.

Naruto grins wryly. "There's the Sasuke I know and love."

Sasuke takes another drink, his buzz quickly wearing off with the somber topic. The ice clinks against the sides without the liquid buffer and he orders another one before it even hits the lacquered wood counter.

Naruto watches him curiously. "How many of those have you had?"

Sasuke inspects the glass, tilting it back and forth. "Three."

"Jeez, where's the drunk slut I used to fool around with?"

"Hn, takes more than a few beers to get me hammered these days."

The bartender sets down a fresh glass and discreetly sizes Naruto up as he clears the empty ones. He slips away without a word, throwing one last glance in Sasuke's direction.

Naruto chuckles, watching the younger man walk to the cooler. He turns his attention back to Sasuke, noticing the pretty way black hair falls in his face. "You still draw all eyes to you."

Sasuke's head whips to the side, those hairs brushing over his sharp cheekbones. "What'd you mean?"

"The bartender. He gave me a dirty look."

"Oh, I didn't see it." Sasuke drops his gaze back the fresh alcohol.

"You're too good for him anyway. Here," Naruto fishes out his leather wallet and rifles through a few bills, "let me buy you another one."

Sasuke chuckles. "Still trying to get in my pants?"

Naruto plops down a twenty and grins. "You know it."

Sasuke looks at him quizzically, expecting Naruto to make a joke or back down, but he just stares at Sasuke with those insightful blue eyes. He looks away when he feels stirring deep in his chest and fluttering in his gut.

Naruto puts his hand on top of Sasuke's thigh. "I've missed you, Sasu." He makes use of the man's undivided attention while he's off-balance. "I miss these legs around me and these hands on my back." Naruto leans forward and asks huskily, "You still like being fucked, right?"

Sasuke glares and pushes the heavy hand off of him. Indignantly, he replies, "I do, actually. It's good when the other person knows what he's doing."

Naruto smirks. "Are you trying to say that I didn't."

Sasuke doesn't reply. It's so much easier to lie when willful, passionate eyes aren't bearing into his soul.

"I assume you aren't with anyone now."

Sasuke raises a brow, confused by the statement and a little insulted. "Why is that?"

"Because you're here, drinking alone, letting me feel up your leg." Naruto had returned his hand to Sasuke's thigh while the raven was distracted. He moves higher and brushes the bulge in his ex-boyfriend's pant leg.

Sasuke's breath hitches at the touch. He steels himself, refusing to physically rebuff Naruto again. He clears his throat and narrows his eyes. "I heard you dated Gaara."

Naruto tilts his head and raises one blond brow. "You're curious?"

"Hn, not really." Those God damned eyes need to look somewhere other than Sasuke's face. Or his crotch.

"We dated in grad school."

"And?" That hand is starting to burn his leg.

"And that was it." Naruto squeezes gently, enjoying Sasuke's minute jump. "You know, he had a lot of your traits: moody, intelligent, a little crazy. But Sasuke, he wasn't you."

Sasuke's stoney features shift and his eyes un-glaze finally to look at Naruto rather than through him.

"No one else measures up. I found the one I wanted, but it got all fucked up." Naruto closes the small distance between them and kisses Sasuke's neck. He bites an ear to deliver that dash of pain he knows Sasuke likes. "What'd you say? For old times' sake?"

* * *

0000

* * *

Sasuke's eyes peak open and he immediately throws his arm up to shield them. He should have remembered to close the curtain. Sasuke sighs and scratches chest, brushing against something firm and warm. He looks down and follows the limb to find Naruto's sleeping form. Fuck... Why's he still here?

Sasuke grouses and pushes Naruto's stray body parts away. He swings his feet over the edge and rises quickly, stretching his limbs and cracking his back. That position's angle always messed him up the next morning. It was worth it though. Sasuke bends over and grabs a pair of old jeans from his suitcase, stepping inside and pulling them up.

Naruto watches Sasuke dress, having woken up when the ornery man shoved him over to the other side of the bed. He rolls onto his stomach and tucks a pillow under his head, enjoying watching his former boyfriend move about in the morning again. Naruto grins at Sasuke's ass cleavage, but his eyes trail lower and his lips twist in consternation. His hand darts across the mattress and points. "Those look familiar."

Sasuke glances over his shoulder as he pulls up the fly, needing all the support since the baggy jeans ride low on his hips. "You're awake."

Naruto's eyes narrow and he pushes up onto both hands. "I know that stain on the ass pocket."

Sasuke twists around, trying to see. He knows the stain also - nothing could get it out - but he wonders at Naruto's outburst. "What are you talking about?"

Recognizing more of the wears and tears, Naruto scoots to the edge and hooks his finger through the back belt loop, pulling Sasuke backward. Naruto sits, the sheet falling away, and scratches at some of the thinning material. He tugs at the fabric around the thigh and finds the hole, larger than it had been when Sasuke discovered it while Naruto was still wearing them. His eyes dart up to Sasuke's and he says accusingly, "You stole my jeans! I liked these jeans!"

Sasuke's brow rises high at the sudden exclamation. "Obviously not enough. You left them behind."

Naruto glares and pouts. He dips his fingers into the back pocket and yanks insistently. "I want them back."

Sasuke huffs and pulls away. "No. They're mine now."

Naruto's glare turns contemptuous and he asks mockingly, "What's your deal? Can't get enough of me or something?"

"Or something." Sasuke takes a couple steps toward the bathroom. However, Naruto's hand grabs him by the waistband and he abruptly stops.

Naruto pulls him back, denying his retreat and making Sasuke stumble and bump against Naruto's parted legs. "If I can't have them, I'm not gonna let you. These are, like, our jeans."

"What the Hell are babbling about now? They're just jeans. Get off me." Sasuke slaps Naruto's hands away and creates that space between them again. "You had your nostalgic fuck, now leave me alone."

Naruto's intense gaze paralyzes Sasuke on his feet. The blond reaches out, grabbing Sasuke's elbow, and throws him back onto the bed. He smashes his fist into the comforter beside Sasuke's head and hovers over the half-naked, prone form. "It wasn't just a fuck."

Sasuke relaxes and stares at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto's gaze softens and his fist uncurls. His fingers grace over Sasuke's cheek tenderly. "I've missed you, Sasu. I mean it. If there's any chance… any chance in Hell, I want you back."

Sasuke tears his eyes away from Naruto, those blue windows still too emotive for him to withstand. Instead, he looks at the television, unfortunately seeing their bodies reflected in the black screen. "There's no chance."

Naruto doesn't let Sasuke up and turns his attention forward agian. "There's always a chance. Especially with us. We were amazing together."

"This 'us' and 'we' you're talking about doesn't exist. It died. A long time ago."

"Love doesn't die."

"I don't love you.

Naruto growls angrily. "What about last night?"

"I was fucking drunk. It was a mistake, so just forget about it. I don't want to be with you."

"I don't believe you."

Sasuke sighs and turns away again in the opposite direction of the television. "It's just like what you said, Naruto, 'for old times' sake.' So lets call this what it is and move on."

"I don't want to move on. I want to go back to the way things were."

"That's impossible. We're different people now."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's chin, refusing to let him shut down. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"Naruto! you're just somebody that I used to know. You're not special. You don't mean anything to me."

Naruto smiles scornfully. "You haven't changed. Still purposely trying to be callous and spiteful. But you gave me pretty much the same spiel when I chased after you the first time. This not wanting to be with me argument is bullshit. There's something wrong with your head." Naruto curls his fingers into the hole at Sasuke's inner thigh and rips the aged denim almost all the way around.

Sasuke bolts up and yells, "What the fuck!"

Naruto crashes his lips to Sasuke's and pushes him back down. He pulls away while Sasuke is still stunned and shifts down to kiss the firm, exposed flesh. He snakes his hand inside the gapping hole and grabs ahold of Sasuke.

Unbelievable. Despite their dysfunction, it still feels incredibly good to connect with Sasuke.

Sasuke's hands grip his own hair and he pulls in frustration. When he hears another loud rip, Sasuke spreads his legs wider. Sonuvabitch… Naruto's tongue had always been so talented. Sasuke pants and keens, feeling Naruto's hand go up the torn gap. Stupefied by a particularly good combination of sensations, Sasuke arches off the bed. With his body already taxed, he puts up no fight when Naruto turns him over.

Naruto roughly jerks the waist of the pants around the side to expose more of the central regions of Sasuke's body. He puts his fingers to work and feels a slickness. It seems as though they had forgotten to use condoms last night, falling easily into their old ways. He crawls up like an animal mounting its mate and kisses Sasuke's shoulder blades. "You're still the only person I've fucked raw."

Turned on by Sasuke's erotically half-clothed state and the light scrap of denim, Naruto pushes hair off Sasuke's cheek and mouths his jaw, pleasantly surprised when Sasuke's lips seek his hungrily.

If last night was like jagged peaks of mountains, today is like rolling hills. If last night was an expression of their resentment, today is the passion they still have for each other.

Naruto breathes heavily beside Sasuke's ear. "Did those others really know how to please you? You were only ever honest with one person, and it wasn't even yourself."

Sasuke pants with the side of his face against the white sheets. Naruto's heavy frame presses him into the soft mattress, overheating his aroused body. The heat, then nothing, the heat, then nothing -it makes his mind go on the fritz. "N-Na... Naru... Fuuh... uhck."

Naruto chuckles breathily. He bites an ivory shoulder and leaves teeth impressions without breaking the skin. He kisses the lightly marred area and trails his tongue over salty flesh. His hips move rhythmically and his lips inch closer to Sasuke's mouth. No matter how many years they have been apart, Sasuke still fits to him perfectly.

Sasuke twists his upper body to take those full lips massaging his neck. He reaches up to hold Naruto's head in place and feels his partner's large, warm hand cup his cheek.

Naruto pulls his lips away, but presses his forehead to Sasuke's, both their eyes closed. "Finish inside you."

Brows knitted together in intense pleasure, Sasuke's mouth parts to take in quick gasps. He nods and says, "I want it."

Naruto kisses his cheek then rises up, grabbing Sasuke's hips. Watching his actions once again brings back the memories and feelings from their college years when they were new and stupid and so much in love. But there's something to be said about having experienced life without one another. Loosing focus on he present makes his technique suffer and his careful control goes out the window. His desire goes into overdrive and he satisfies his promise to Sasuke.

Sasuke releases with all his old and leftover feelings for Naruto crashing down upon him. He has difficulty breathing normally as his entire body tingles from both the physical sensation and the emotional crumbling of the already deteriorated wall around his heart. He clenches the bed sheet with what little strength he has as he tries to ground himself.

Naruto kisses Sasuke's back with gentle butterfly pecks and flops onto his back, staring at ceiling. "You can't tell me it was a mistake now. You're sober."

Sasuke glares. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah." Naruto rolls his gaze over to Sasuke and pets his cheek.

Sasuke closes his eyes, enjoying the caress. "But I do love you, too." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "God, you're so annoying. Why can't you just be like everyone else?"

"Why can't anyone else be like you?" Naruto shifts onto his side and kisses Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shrinks away from the ticklish gesture.

Naruto chortles brusquely and goes back to the same spot with more force, turning the teasing touch into pure pleasure. "You're the only one I want for some reason. Babe."

Sasuke cranes his neck to the side to give more access. "Hn, don't call me babe."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Ugh, you're really pushing it." Sasuke smiles despite himself. Only Naruto could ever pierce his defenses so absolutely.


End file.
